


74 years later

by purplecake (orphan_account)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically Daisy is left in the present, F/F, everyone else goes to the future, kind of established skimmons feelings, she is Fitz in 5x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/purplecake
Summary: One second Daisy Johnson is sat next to Jemma, enjoying some warm food for once, and the next, the whole team is gone, and US military is pointing automatic weapons at her head.Turns out that her team is in the future, supposedly to full fill some prophecy. Now, she will do everything to get to them, including trusting some random skinny bald dude claiming to be an alien and freezing herself for 74 years.





	1. 2017

**Author's Note:**

> I love fitzsimmons, I love Fitz, so don't take this as me hating on that. I loved that episode, the whole thing with Hunter coming back was awsome. But I am also a Skimmons fan, and I love thinking up scenarios based around the whole what if this happened, or what if that happened. So here it is.  
> And this is also NOT a direct following of episode 5. there are some changes to what happens to Daisy rather than what happened to Fitz. Anyway, enjoyeth.

Jemma had promised her they would talk. Sitting side by side in the diner, Daisy could hear the exact words, ringing in her ears and swimming in her head. Daisy hated talking about her feelings, but now that Jemma was gone from the seat next to her along with everyone else, she really wanted her back just for the talk. 

When the government found out they'd captured ex - S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Daisy Johnson, as well as the inhuman Quake, everyone around her went wild. There was a gun pointed at her 24/7, and she'd stared at blank walls for two long weeks before anyone came to question her. Even then, her hands were secured in some strange device that glowed, and when Daisy tried to let out even the smallest quake, she found she was unable to. 

The man in a suit was separated from her by a wall, and glass thicker than Daisy had ever seen, even at S.H.I.E.L.D. Despite the glass being somewhat tinted, Daisy could still see the nervous shaking of his hands as he pulled out sheets of paper from a folder. The glass wall wasn't all good though, since Daisy could see her own reflection. Orange was not her colour. 

At the start the questions were the standard, confirming her identity although they really didn't have to. "Look through yesterday's paper," was her answer, but the agent on the other side of the wall didn't seem to appreciate that. Then, it was the same two questions over and over again. 

"Where are the other members of your team?" 

"How did they disappear and you remained?"

"Where are the other members of your team?" 

"How did they disappear and you remained?"

_Where are the other members of your team?_ "We'll talk, I promise," Jemma had said to her. Her fingers had been clutching at the sleeve of her uniform as a gesture of comfort. 

_How did you disappear and you remained?_ Maybe it had been the heat of the moment, the danger of the framework. Destroying Aida. But Daisy could still remember the feeling of Jemma's lips over hers. 

In the time between the continuous interrogations and repeated questions, Daisy tried to think. She carved lines into the blank cement walls of her cell to mark passing days, and on each, after hours upon hours in a row of interrogations, she fitted herself into the corner of the room and rested her head on the wall behind her. Where were the other members of her team? By her side one second, gone the next. 

It was months spent like that until Daisy remembered the strange drug Hydra had used against them, the mission she got shot. Hours could have passed without the person knowing, thanks to that. 

Still, the agents interrogating her thought it was stupid, and the questions repeated. After 11 months, she'd felt like she was going crazy. Sometimes thinking back to the time on the bus, or with the team in the Underground base made her feel better, but being stuck in the same cell, or asked the same questions by the same boring nervous agent over and over again was sending her mad. They only unlocked the strange cuffs around her hands every few months for a medical exam, and Daisy's fingers were so stiff she could barely unfold them. 

It had been two years when they finally broke. Daisy had been more surprised that they had broke before she'd had the chance, considering she was the one living in isolation. After a two years though, the one thing that scared her the most was that the faces of her friends were beginning to fade. Her memories with them were disappearing, and she could no longer remembered the details of her stories. What word had Jemma made up in scrabble that they'd debated for weeks? Who had pranked Fitz two weeks in a row? 

At the start they used to show her pictures, mostly from security footage from the diner. But that stopped after a while. Before she went to sleep each night, she tried her best to remember Fitz, Mack, Yo Yo, Phil and May.  _Jemma._ As more time went by, and Daisy saw her face get more and more worn down, her hair thinner from the stress and sleepless nights in the reflection of the glass wall, she found she could no longer remember the colour of Jemma's eyes, or the shape of her face, despite having held it in her own hands only an hour before they had all disappeared and left her behind. 

Daisy spent 3 years with the government before she saw a familiar face. A tall blonde, who'd stormed in with a gun at her hip and threatened the agents in the other room to let her go or face charges of national treason. Bobbi Morse stood next to the agents as they unlocked the weird device around Daisy's hands, watched as the girl stretched her fingers out properly for the first time in years. When the agents finally left the room, Daisy sobbed loudly and grabbed the Bobbi by the shoulders, hugging her tight. 

They may had stayed like that for another 3 years if Bobbi hadn't pulled Daisy back with her own tears. The inhuman had laughed, and wiped her eyes. Daisy tied back her long hair with an bobble Bobbi handed her, and clicked her fingers (probably about a million times in the span of 30 seconds). 

The wall exploded outwards, and for the first time in 3 years, Daisy saw real sunlight again. She cursed Bobbi for not warning her, but the taller agent only smiled as she watched Daisy laugh and blink her eyes with a hand up to her face. 

The last thing Daisy had expected, was Bobbi Morse rescuing her from a high security government prison as Lance Hunter drove the getaway car. Or more like very old caravan. They still argued a lot, and Hunter was still an ass while Bobbi was 100% done with his shit, but she could see how much they still loved each other. It made her miss that conversation she could have had with Jemma so much more. 

It took a while to get a lead on the team, and in the end it was the lead who found them. It came in the form of a 3000 year old alien called Enoch, who was the one who stole her friends away and fed them to a giant monolith that sent them forward in time. Daisy didn't need her powers when she slammed the thin man hard against the wall of the RV and pressed her arm over his neck. 

"If you don't tell me the truth right now," she warned him, and Bobbi's determined stance, gun pointed behind her was really appreciated. "I will gut you." 

Surprisingly, Enoch smiled at her. 

When he showed her the footage, Daisy couldn't really focus much on the giant monolith that apparently had time travelled her friend to the future. She just watched the faces of her team, seeing them clearly for the first time in 3 years. She touched the screen over where Jemma was, tracing the faces of each of them, and relief flooded her chest when their faces returned clear into her mind. 

"Why wasn't I taken?" Daisy asked, and when the answer was even weirder than the truth he'd come up with so far, Daisy was ready to faint. Bobbi and Hunter watched from the side, but when Daisy asked how exactly she could catch up to Jemma and the team, Bobbi stepped up. "Daisy come on. You can't seriously believe this!" 

But she had no choice. She couldn't leave her team up their alone. 74 years away in the future. Not when she had something to say to Jemma. She wouldn't die off down here in the present when they all had their adventure in the future. 

That's how she'd ended up in cryo chamber. "I will wake you up in 74 years, Quake," Enoch had stated with a smile, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Bobbi hugged her tight, telling her to kick some future butt. Hunter knocked her shoulder and demanded she get the girl. When their goodbye's were said, the inhuman lay down into the chamber. 

The cold was gradual, first a bit of a shiver, then her breath could be seen in the small space between her and the door of the chamber. Darkness started to surround her vision as ice built up on the lid of the chamber, and Daisy closed her eyes with Bobbi, Hunter and Enoch looking down through the glass window at her with a mixture of worry, interest and a wide smile from Enoch.

"I'm on my way, Jem." She mumbled. 

Then, darkness. 

 


	2. 2091

Daisy Johnson was freezing, like she'd never been before. She couldn't feel her fingers or toes, but when the feeling began to return in the form of 74 year old pain, Daisy wished she could go back to being cold and numb.

Enoch's face was the first thing she saw, peeping through the window of the cryo chamber and still smiling.

He still looked the same, despite the 74 year time jump, and for a second Daisy worried that it hadn't worked. That 74 years couldn't have passed. That's until she managed to get her bearings, and with a blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders and still shivering, she saw the wide outer space through the window of her room. Enoch didn't give her much time to adjust to the stars blinking at her from the other side of the glass, or to her wobbly legs and stiff body. He simply handed her a pile of clothes and tall boots, still smiling. Daisy was beginning to get used to the grin of the alien.

"We must trained," was his greeting to her, after 74 years. "Your powers will be rusty, and so will your body. We will be with your friends in around 6 months, so we don't have a lot of time to prepare." It seemed by the words that Daisy should've been worried, but Enoch was stilling smiling, and she had no idea how to react. Instead, she nodded her head, and gestured for Enoch to turn around while she shrugged on the new clothes he had brought for her.

"Do you know where they are?" Daisy questioned as she slid the leather jacket around her shoulders. It was different than what she was used to, long and flowing with a loose hood which fitted comfortably over her head. She slid it on over the thicker cotton shirt to try and curb the shivers from the cryo freeze. She gave Enoch permission to turn around, then sat on the edge of the chamber to slip on the tall black boots.

The alien smiled in approval of her new attire, then nodded his head. "They are on a space stations dominated by a Kree hierarchy, where they are destined to save the human race." If Daisy had been drinking something, she would have chocked. Instead, her mouth fell open, and she stood up quickly.

"What the hell, Enoch?" Her companion didn't seem to think the situation was as serious as she did, because he simply smiled again and walked towards the door of the room, clicking it open and gesturing to Daisy to follow him. "Do not worry, Quake. I have a plan that gets us easy access to the ship." Then, Enoch did something Daisy had thought she would never see him do. He grimaced, as if in pain, as he turned to her. "I'm afraid it is a plan you may not be very happy with."

He had been right. Daisy's already nervous attitude shot up to angry as he told her of the destroyed Earth, and the population of humans who now lived in space. More so, she became furious when he told her of the evidence and rumors he'd fabricated and planted over the last 74 years.

"The Destroyer of Worlds?!" She yelled, and Enoch's smile fell uneasy. He raised his arms to calm her.

"I built your reputation up. Everyone is scared of you. It is why Kasius the Kree leader will accept us without a second glance to his ship." He paused, watching the inhuman carefully where she was sat looking at him expectantly. "The ship your friends will be on." Daisy felt the anger seep out, leaving only exhaustion, a little bit of relief. She thought of Jemma, how she would get to see her in a few months if they were lucky. How close she was, to finding her and the team. To finally telling her what she felt.

She was silent for a long time. Then, Daisy let out a long sigh. 

"Let's get to that training you mentioned then," she said to Enoch, and the alien grinned.

The window behind them showed the remains of a broken Earth.

 

Jemma tried her best to remain calm, listening to the voices milling around her. Kasius's was the loudest, bellowing across the room to a tall woman with golden eyes. Fitz was on the other end, dressed in his leather jacket and boots. He'd been able to get to her, tricking Kasius that he had been a bounty hunter coming to bid on his inhumans.

He caught her eye, and gave her a cautious look in response to her blank expression. She could only hear at the moment thanks to him, but she wasn't quite sure that was a good thing. The surrounding sounds began to stress her out. Her palms were sweaty, and she began to fidget, her head swimming with thoughts. Mostly, they were of a certain inhuman, who had apparently been left behind on Earth. Was she safe? Was she looking for them?

There had been a letter from a Daisy Johnson in one of the rooms, and Jemma had left tear drops imprinted into the paper, smudging the ink when she'd read her words. _Stay safe, Jem,_ It had said at the very bottom of brown paper,  _I love you_. It had been addressed to Jemma, and discussed a lot of things that didn't make sense. Fitz suggested it was code, but Jemma had stopped listening to anything around her when she saw the last words scribbled onto the paper. 

She thought about them now, in a room full of aliens, dressed in a long tunic and her face painted gold. The bug in her ear ached, but she could hear fine despite how uncomfortable it made her. She couldn't wait to get it out. 

Jemma wondered if the letter was from the real Daisy. Her Daisy, the one from the past, or if maybe Daisy was still alive, over 100 and travelling the galaxy. It was highly impossible, Jemma knew, but she liked that possibility better than the possibility of Daisy Johnson being dead. Especially when she never got to tell her how she really felt about her. 

They had been in the supposed future for only three days, with Kasius for one, but already Jemma could tell something was different about this party. Kasius's smiles were strained, the the woman with the two spheres in her hands was constantly on guard, eyes shifting back and forth over everyone. When she passed Jemma, she hissed and glared. Kasius's whole attitude changed when a tall bald man walked into the room, the guards at the door moving from his path. Fitz was at her side immediantly, although the confusion on his face told him he had no idea what was going on either. 

The man and Kaius exchanged a few words, but the smile on Kasius's face changed, as the man stepped back and slipped next to he door, as if waiting. It was more relaxed, pleased and no longer strained. All the guests turned to the door as Kasius raised his voice, and waited in anticipation. 

"My dear guests," Jemma had grown to resent the man's voice. "I am absolutely honored to present to you all tonight our wonderful guest." A figure stepped up to the door. Jemma knew it was a woman only by her stance, which was somehow familiar to her. Her heart pounded uncontrollably for reasons unknown to her. The newcomer's face was covered by the shadow of her wide hood. 

_"Quake, the Destroyer of Worlds,"_   Kasius yelled, and Jemma's knees bent against her will. Fitz grasped her by the arm and kept her steady, and Jemma watched as if in slow motion as the stranger slipped back her hood to reveal the face of their inhuman friend. 

She looked different, Jemma had noted subconsciously. She was older, even if not by much, and exhausted. Her hair was longer and thinner, Jemma could tell even from across the room. Her dark waves had lost their healthy colour, leaving Daisy looking mentally tired. Her eyes, which used to shine, now searched the room with a dulled hope. Her hands were wrapped tightly, but Jemma could see her fingers unnaturally pale and covered with deep bruising. 

Jemma almost fell again when Daisy's dark eyes finally found hers. Immediately, Daisy's shoulder's dropped, as if the whole world had been lifted off them. A smile fought to break out across her face, but the inhuman quickly masked it with a polite smile to Kasius as the Kree held his hand out as a greeting. A hand which was  _shaking with fear._  

"I love you," was the first thing Daisy whispered to her, as they stood side by side at one of the tables covered with food. Everyone was cornered in their own conversations, and with Kasius's attention taking up with Daisy's strange friend, they were free. As free as they could be cornered on all sides by strangers. Jemma's heart stopped at the three words, and she hated their situation. Tears welled in her eyes, but she pushed them back. If anyone saw her cry, they would all be dead within a blink of an eye. 

"I thought you were dead, Daisy." Jemma chocked out instead, emotion clouding her words. She barely managed to get out the sentence. She couldn't look at Daisy, could imagine the look on her face, a smug grin but sad eyes. 

"You told me we would talk," Jemma laughed, failing to stop herself this time. No one noticed, and she quickly checked the faces of Sinara and Kasius before finally turning her face to Daisy's. She was looking at her with eyes low, something Jemma had seen before right after she'd kissed Daisy in the framework. She recognized it now, as love. 

"I guess I did," and she reached for Daisy's hand, linking their fingers together and clutching them tightly behind their bodies where no one could see them. "I guess I did."


	3. The Fight

"A fight to death, should be interesting," Kasius had said, and Jemma's heart dropped into her stomach with dread. Daisy's face betrayed nothing of what she felt, not a first glance, but as Jemma watched, she and Enoch exchanged a look. The bald alien look concerned.

Fitz tried his best to question the decisions, taking a step towards Kasius. "Sir, is this-" Sinara stepped up between him and Kasius the metal spheres twirling viciously around her fingers. Fitz stopped, and with a small look to Jemma, who's eyes were warning him to be careful, he took a step back and avoided Kasius's eyes.

"How else would the Destroyer of Worlds display her power, if not here for us all."

When Kasius's servants led her out to a room, told her to make herself ready for the fight, Enoch had stormed in. Daisy watched him now as he paced, hissing angrily through his teeth. Quite honestly, it terrified her, but she didn't interrupt him, only continued to wrap her hands and wrists as tightly as she could with the cloth she'd requested. She doubted this would do much to protect her hands, but it might make the pain more bearable.

"Of course he does this!" Enoch was almost yelling, "only to show others that he has the power of the Destroyer of Worlds!"

"Enoch, please," Daisy said calmly, and when he stopped to look at her, she finished wrapping her first hand and handed Enoch the other cloth, offering him her arm. He began to wrap up her wrist without question. A few moments of silence passed. "They will be watching the fight?"

Enoch nodded. "Of course. The blue bastard will want to see it, as well as all his stupid auctioneers. In person too." Daisy smiled, and it felt strange when the normally positive alien frowned at her.

"You still have the gun, yes?"

When Enoch pulled his jacket open to show her the two guns tucked into the inside pockets, she nodded and smiled wider. "Give one to Fitz. Wait for my signal."

"You have a plan?" He questioned, and she could already see the smile return. He was still wrapping her hand, and she instructed him to wrap her fingers tighter before frowning at him.

"I don't appreciate the surprised tone, Enoch."

The alien grinned, and Daisy was surprised to feel relief at the familiar expression.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," a voice said from the doorway, and Daisy jumped at the sudden noise. Enoch moved to look, and Daisy saw Jemma, with the strange dress and the face paint, stood at the door, watching the both of them.

She noticed the cloth that Enoch was using to wrap Daisy's hand, and stepped up slowly. Her eyes didn't meet theirs. "I can take over, if you like." Enoch gave Daisy a look, and she fought the urge to hit him as he grinned. "You should prepare for the fight yourself, sir."

With a deep sigh, purely for show, the alien nodded and dropped the cloth. "Yes, I guess you are right." He was almost out the door when he turned his head. "Good luck, Daisy."

He saluted her, and when she saluted back, he was gone.

Being alone with Daisy, Jemma hadn't realised how nervous she was. Now that the fight was coming, she was scared, dread constant in her chest. Her fingers found the material, and when she wrapped her other hand around Daisy's wrist, she couldn't deny the small spark she felt.

The silence was tense as Jemma finished wrapping Daisy's hand, both of them wanting to speak, yet not knowing what to say.

"Jemma," Daisy spoke softly, and raised a hand to place it on Jemma's shoulder.

The other girl's hand fell onto Daisy's squeezing lightly. It was then that Daisy realised her shoulder's were shaking, and when Jemma raised her head to look at her, her eyes were filled with tears.

"I was so scared, that you were dead, Daisy." Her hands found the inhuman's face, holding it softly. "And now I may loose you again."

They were hugging then, Daisy grabbing Jemma tightly and holding her as the other woman cried into her shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time, just holding each other, and after 74 years of being away from Jemma, Daisy was in no way complaining.

When Jemma pulled away from Daisy, she couldn't hold back. With everything that had happened, with thinking that Daisy was dead, and now maybe seeing her for the last time, Jemma took the chance.

She lent forward and pressed her lips against Daisy's.

It was soft, and with their tears falling over their cheeks. Daisy's hands framed Jemma's face, and it felt just like the kiss in the frame work, but with nothing holding them back. No secrets, no fears.

When they stopped, Daisy pressed their foreheads together and closed her eyes, taking in the peace of the moment.

"Please," Jemma mumbled, and when Daisy opened her eyes she saw Jemma had had her eyes closed also. "Please come back to me."

Jemma opened her eyes, and they took a few long moments just to look at one another. "I will do my best." She smirked, and Jemma pulled away. Footsteps were coming towards them, and both of the women knew, it was time.

"You better."

The fight was against Kasius's guard, Sinara. The blue woman was hissing at Daisy through her teeth when she saw her, the metallic spheres flying up, hovering.

When they struck, Daisy felt her collar bone snap, and she yelled through her teeth in shock and pain. Up in the observation area behind a force field, Kasius was grinning. Enoch and Fitz had their hands rested inside their jackets, watching her for a sign, but as soon as Daisy made eye contact with them both, she shook her head.

_Not yet._

Neither looked happy about it, but agreed. Their hands never left their weapons. Jemma was watching her with a blank face, but her eyes showed nothing but pain as she watched Daisy struggle to move her left arm.

Still, the next time Sinara attacked, Daisy raised her good arm and sent a shock of quakes to keep the sphere at bay, then redirected it in Sinara's direction. It clipped her knee, and sent the alien to the ground with a groan.

This was the moment, Daisy thought, and trying her best to ignore her broken collar bone and the crippling pain, she directed her arms downwards and propelled herself into the air, towards Sinara. Her boot met her face, and the alien fell, unconscious and bruised to the floor.

As soon as she went down, Daisy turned and made eye contact with Enoch and Fitz. The nod was subtle, but it was enough, and they both pulled their guns, firing shots. Jemma knew the plan, told by Fitz. She pulled the knife from her sleeve, and grabbed Kasius, dragging the edge as hard as she could against the man's throat. He choked and fell, and with a path open to the activation switch for the force field, she dove and pressed it.

As soon as the activation field was off, Daisy propelled herself up, and sent a powerful quake towards the remaining kree, still in the observation area.

Fitz, Enoch and Jemma jumped down into the arena as soon as the kree had been taken out, and despite Daisy's smug statment of "I told you I'd be fine," Jemma rushed at her, and kissed her deeply and quickly. Fitz rolled his eyes behind them while Enoch grinned wide.

"I'm never letting you go." Jemma said as they broke off, and Daisy grinned.

"Incoming," Fitz yelled behind them, and Daisy raised an eyebrow at Jemma.

"Well you may have to right now, cause we have to run." She grabbed Jemma's hand and pulled her forward, Enoch and Fitz following behind. Daisy could barely feel her left arm, but it didn't matter. Jemma grinned as they ran.

"Fine, but after that, I'm never letting you go."

Daisy was fully okay with that.


End file.
